


The Real Quinn Fabray

by mid_sweettalk



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid_sweettalk/pseuds/mid_sweettalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had always been more to Quinn Fabray than what was shown on the surface--that had always been known. However, it took losing Beth for everyone to see just how much was going on inside Quinn's mind: two, maybe three, distinctly different personalities, each with a different name and set of memories. Quinn's mom, best friend, and girlfriend set out to make Quinn whole again--and to find the real Quinn Fabray, once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Quinn Fabray

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on ff.net, so I figured I'd give it a shot here. Please note that I'm not an actual doctor or even a psychology student (yet), so I apologize in advance for any mistakes about Quinn's disorder. Other than that, enjoy!

Rachel’s hands were shaking. Though she wouldn’t call her out on it, she knew that Santana was a nervous wreck, as well. But neither of them were as terrified as Judy Fabray was, they both knew. 

Santana sat in the passenger’s seat while Judy drove. Rachel sat in the back, hands shaking, but occupied; the blonde seated next to her was playing with her fingers while singing along to the song playing faintly from the radio, bouncing obliviously in her seat. “Mommy,” she said with a whine in her voice once commercials started playing. 

Judy turned the volume down, the trembles in her bones showing clearly once she’d released her death grip on the steering wheel of the car. “Yes, honey?” she responded, her voice showing evidence of the tears she’d been shedding earlier. 

“How much longer? We’ve been driving for _days_ ,” she continued, leaning forward to put her head between Judy and Santana. 

“Lucy, honey, sit back,” Rachel chastised gently, snapping out of her daze. She pulled the girl back by her shoulders and readjusted the seatbelt strap over her torso. 

“And we haven’t been driving for _days_ , sweetheart,” Judy continued in her reply, forcing a playful tone into her voice that they knew Lucy’s seven-year-old mind wouldn’t pick up on. “It’s only been about an hour. We’re almost there, I promise.” Her voice cracked in the last sentence, and Santana placed her own hand on top of the older woman’s comfortingly. 

Lucy sighed and settled back to playing with Rachel’s fingers in her own lap. “Fine. This place better be a good surprise. You didn’t even let me bring my book…” She trailed off and started singing along with the radio once more. Santana brought her own hand back into her lap, where it clenched into a fist beside its pair. Judy faced forward, Santana looked out the window, and Rachel stared down at the pale hands gently moving across her own. 

* * *

Quinn had fallen asleep on Rachel’s shoulder. Santana quietly called ahead so that they would know to meet the four of them at the front door. Nobody really knew how the blonde would react once they arrived and she recognized where they were. 

When they pulled to a stop in front of the main entrance to the building, everyone seemed to put themselves on pause. None of them really wanted time to move forward from there. But, finally, Judy heaved a heavy, shoulder-dropping sigh and exited the car. Santana followed, and Rachel knew that she would have to wake the girl next to her. 

She took a deep breath and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde’s head before whispering, “Honey, it’s time to wake up. Come on.” 

They’d planned this. Rachel would slowly get out of the car and bring Quinn with her, before she could fully awaken and fight to stay in the car. The young brunette did just so, taking Quinn’s hand in her own and tugging her out of the car, shutting the door behind them both. Quinn, slouching slightly and rubbing a sleepy eye, wavered in balance and rested her shoulder against Rachel’s own. 

“Rae? Where are we?” she mumbled drowsily, blinking her eyes open. 

And Rachel knew then that it wasn’t Quinn she was holding hands with. 

The brunette’s eyes immediately started watering. Her hand clenched at the one she was holding. She opened her mouth, but no words would come out. 

“This is where you’re--where you’re going to stay for a while,” Judy cut in, her own voice wavering as well. Three nurses, two men and a woman, stood patiently behind the older woman. “Alright, _Lucy_?” she emphasized for their benefit; she knew that they were informed on the situation. 

“Mommy, what do you--” 

The woman stepped forward slowly. “Lucy? Is that your name?” She smiled softly and kindly, her short, light brown hair framing her face and making her seem even nicer. “It’s a very pretty name. Mine’s Ashley.” She slowly held out her hand for Lucy to shake. 

Santana saw the switch in hazel eyes before the others did. “Q, just calm down,” she said lowly. 

“What the hell is going on?” Quinn snapped. She started to pull back towards the car, but Rachel held fast to her hand. 

“Quinn, you need help. We talked to you about this; do you remember?” she said, as calmly as she could manage, squeezing both of the girl’s hands tightly. 

“I--I don’t--Mom?” Confused, scared eyes turned to Judy. 

“I’m sorry, honey,” the woman choked out. “I’m so sorry, but you need this.” 

Quinn turned back to look at Santana, who only shook her head. “Go, Q. Please.” 

Tears were welling up in each of the four women’s eyes now. Quinn looked back to Rachel, the girl who had been her solace for so long. The brunette saw something in those hazel eyes shift back into place--the stress must have been getting to her. “You remember, now?” she near-whispered. 

Quinn--fully Quinn now; they’d never had a name for what they suspected to be a third person living inside Quinn Fabray’s mind--nodded slowly and pursed her lips. “Say bye to Brit for me when she gets back,” she said. She leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Rachel’s lips before briskly walking forward. This had been part of the plan, as well, that Quinn--if she had the chance while she was herself--would get into the hospital as quickly as she could before the stress caused her personalities to switch. The two men followed the blonde closely as she walked through the entryway, the woman staying by Judy’s side. 

“It’s just a bit of paperwork to sign her in, ma’am,” Ashley said softly. Judy nodded, sending a soft smile to Rachel and Santana before walking into the building, herself. 

The two brunettes leaned against the Fabray car, tears streaming silently down their faces. They knew it was just the three of them now; they were all each of them had, and they all had to be there for each other. 

“Are--are we going to lose her?” Rachel choked out fearfully, dreading not being able to see the beautiful blonde again. 

“Nah,” Santana replied, putting on a brave face through her watery voice as she wrapped an arm around Rachel’s shoulders. She pulled her close, and Rachel wrapped her own arms around Santana’s waist. “We’re just getting the _real_ Quinn back."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really love to hear what you all think about this. I haven't quite made up my mind about what to do with this story, so suggestions would be helpful.


End file.
